


bottom bitch || nary

by TonsOfSarcasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pornstars, Riding, Rimming, Slut Harry, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, cum slut harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonsOfSarcasm/pseuds/TonsOfSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look so pretty, taking everything I'm giving. Such a good bottom bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. summary

"You look so pretty, taking everything I'm giving. Such a good bottom bitch." 

"Nhhhah," Sweat covered bodies collide, the touching magic to each cell in their skin. Heaven in a moment, pressure to the skin and everything felt in place. Nothing could replace the bliss, the pure joy that is surround them. Dark desires display themselves inside this space less bedroom for only two souls to see. 

"That's right, just take it. You know you can, you're doing to fucking well." Hands are everywhere, roaming around for comfort. Fingers interlock, just like the pulses inside their hearts. Joy seeps through and brings smiles and crinkles to the corner of the eye. 

"M-more, pleas-se." Listening, he does and applies more pressure. He keeps it up, more moans are notes to a new kind of music. 

"Anything for my cock princess,"

"Ni-" Begging, always begging Niall for more. He needs it, really he does. 

"Yeah,"

"Mmm-ore please," Sure, he can do that.

"I gotcha, Harry- you pretty little bottom bitch."

\----

Harry won't admit it but he really likes it up the ass. You give it, he'll take it, well as long as your Niall. He's the only one who knows and understands Harry's need to be pleased.

Niall doesn't see a problem.

Harry does and he doesn't know how to fix it...yet.


	2. Prologue

el Prologue

 

Harry Freaking Styles, the overall badass of the new and improved rock scene. His beauty is only a tidbit of his long gone, corrupted soul. He feeds off of the innocent, using his cliché bad boy charm and that smirk- oh lord that smirk that could end humanity itself. The leather and the all-round black draws people in, they all want to be fucked by yours truly. That’s just how it is, everyone thinks that’s how it is. Harry goes around where he may be and grabs attention with those good looks, drags those mindless bodies behind him on some sort of nonexistent leash, and fuck their brains out.

It is not like that though, sure Control (el band name) has its perks, but not for Harry- at least not like that. Meeting people around the world, writing kickass songs and collaborating them with other artists is chill, but the girls and boys willing to fuck each member doesn’t mean they use the opportunity. Well maybe for Josh, the world famous drummer from Control who is never seen without a new item on his arm. Justin, their bassist could, however, live without a girl each night. Harry and Niall, two pees in the same compacted pod, always looked like they were getting some- just never in the public eyes.

People don’t know, they can’t know what goes on between Harry and Niall behind closed doors. They can’t know the little things that are eating away at Harry and how Niall is trying to hold everything together. Nobody is allowed to see Harry Freaking Styles as anything less than what he is, they aren’t allowed to know what he knows. They must never come across Harry and Niall as HarryandNiall.

So far, they’ve been good at the hiding, and the fucking, and the love making. The three years of it has been bliss, with the band taking off from the start of year one in their three year behind the scenes relationship. Hiding gives a thrill, well it does pending it doesn’t anymore. Niall thinks it’s more than the whole secret thing that keeping their relationship to themselves is more than what Harry tells him it is. Because it took Niall all this time to see that Harry is ashamed of his position.

Harry is a natural born bottom.

Harry Freaking Styles, the badass, likes it all up the ass.

He wants no one but Niall to know that.

He never wants to see the shame in people’s eyes if they ever knew.

It’s more than the bottoming.

He likes when Niall takes control over him. 

He likes having Niall treat him like a princess.

Even though, Harry Styles is supposed to be a badass

Like a movie, he plays these facts over and over until the story changes. Harry has yet to realize that it can’t change it, the story is the story. And as much as he tries, he can’t change himself either. He’s stuck like this, and he won’t accept it.

\--

Harry was always like this. Only few knew, and the ones that accepted it didn’t even care. Zayn always knew though, going to high school together had them spending a lot of time together even though they lived nowhere near each other. Deemed best friends since elementary school, the two became closer as time went on- even when Zayn moved a town over. Both convinced each other’s parents about sending them to the same high school: Wreckers Performing Arts Conservatory- or one of the best schools both knew they could excel in.

Four years later, both Zayn and Harry are eighteen and ready to apply their skills in the world. Having both earned a collage and high school degree within the same time frame, they knew nothing could stop them from following their dreams. Zayn, being the independent one of the two, worked an internship with Sony Music Entertainment that summer. He worked his way up, grasping onto his music and his job at the same time. Only one year after, aged nineteen, Zayn got his big break going solo for the first time in anything without his dear friend Harry. Though he was an independent soul, Zayn was going towards his music by himself, without Harry to give him a few laughs along the way.

Harry managed to reach the top a different way. A day in the club turns into a week as the lad struggles with the fact that Zayn was off in America following his dream, while he did not even have one of his own. Lost in the subspaces of hard core liquor and light booze, Harry stumbles across a brunette sitting on a curb. The heat of the summer burns at his back even in the dark, but the boy continues to cause his own type of reckless ruckus. Harry watches the boy play his small, almost broken drum piece to a long gone set plays away. Each of his pats hitting notes that shouldn’t even be playable on such a piece of broken equipment.

He, in his drunken state, sits across from the boy. Having walked oh so gracefully to him, it only seemed right in Harry’s mind to join the lad in the darken heat. Singing drunk beside him, only after being there for about an hour did he ask for a name. But it didn’t really matter much to the fact that they fit so well together. The voice, the beat, the chemistry was surprising real and honest. Both could not deny the magic that they were both making on that hot summers night.

“Josh,” the name fell off his tongue cool and lively, like butter on toast. “I think everyone already knows your Harry.”

Harry did not reply in words, but rather song. Josh did in fact know that Harry must have been intoxicated to be acting as if they were the only to around, even at this ungodly hour. But, he didn’t pry him, the music was good, the company too. So who is he to complain on such an account happening oddly before him? He’ll let it go, and he’ll work it out when Harry might be able to remember his name. Enjoy his surly, sexy, deep and rich voice and the fact that he can keep up with the fast pace of his drumming. The last piece of his drum set being used before he would have to find a new one. He has been evicted from his apartment and old had time to stuff his suitcase and grab what he could from his drum set before he would be moved from the premise.

So here was a drunk and a new homeless man parading the street with music and joy from such shitty situations. And here they stayed until morning with new dreams.

\--

“Hurry up, we have to go meet Justin and Niall!” Josh looks into the mirror in the hallway, messing up his dark locks before screaming at Harry.

Two months together and they bonding over classic rock like Pink Floyd and Aerosmith, arguing about the best song by Van Halen, and wondering if bands like Get Scared should even be covering songs like ‘My Own Worst Enemy’ by Lit. In that time period, Josh who was friends with this genus guitar and met a bashing bassist when he was down the Americas with Harry to see Zayn. Meeting up the two about making a band, it was huge in Harry’s mind- he knew next time he saw Zayn he would have some real proof that he was going to make it like Zayn did. So going down to Perky Pot Coffee down on Main Street, was huge for not only Harry but the very excited Josh as well. The two trudge down there, enjoying the sound of the bells that sound as they enter, the boys spot the two figures.

Justin is the swanky bass play that Josh snagged in America, his toned body wrapped in a light sweatshirt since it was quite breezy for an August day. His stature was pretty intimating, cold and blank stare, and the dark clothing that hug him perfectly. Dark, yet hazel eyes scan Josh and Harry as the come toward them. Niall sits beside him, his thin fingers tap away at the table, his blue eyes met Josh’s as they sit down across from Justin and himself. He replaces his tapping to biting at his almost already gone nails, sad really- but when you worry as much as Niall does you wouldn’t have fingers.

“Justin, Niall this is Harry, the godly voice that could lead us to the top. Harry these are the two unearthly players I found. They will do us go.” Josh speaks with this confidence that has Harry nodding, they haven’t even practiced together yet and he already knows that they’ll be fine.

Niall looks over at Justin, a person he had only met when he had walked in with that morning to meet these people. With that swift nod from Justin, who had already trusted even with the cold eyes, he knew joining the other two lad wouldn’t be a mistake. Niall nods back, faces Josh and proceeds to talk to him. Niall was Justin’s voice and just looking at Josh and how he looks towards Harry every now and then- he isn’t the only one.

“We need to practice at least once before everything’s final. Say five over at mine and Harry’s?” Josh looked at the other two who both reply with a quick yet, grabbing their things and making their way out into the busy street.

\--

Five rolls around soon enough, everyone in their own area setting up their gear. The small space of Harry’s garage filled with mindless put shit and now band gear can bother anyone. Each making some sort of small talk while fixing themselves up. Only when everything was ready and going did they come across a problem.

“What are we playing?” Josh pipes up, awkwardly scratching his head, looking over to the other three.

“Ahh, remember the song I gave to Warner Brothers last year, it’s easy to follow. They can just play what comes to. Is that alright?” Harry looks over and everyone send him a nod of approval.

Josh starts with a tapped three count that signals Harry into the song. After a few moments that other- unexpectedly and surprisingly join in with all the right notes and all at the right time. Harry opens his mouth and brings everything together, he feels it inside that they were made to be here together making music.

You shut  
Me down  
You want  
Me more  
And More  
Upside and down  
It's really on the floor

Break my will you  
Jagged little pill  
You'll live to burn  
Your lesson never learned

Can't breathe  
I don't need this

You lock me up  
These chains are  
Wearing thin  
All of your lies  
Getting under my skin

I turn attack  
Wa lead you into black  
This deam is out there's turning back

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead.

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead.

Back and forth, you swing me on a noose  
One after one the threads are coming loose.  
Run me down, you wreck me to the core.  
Scraping me up as if there's something more.

What's left in this mess  
Don't you see I don't need this.

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead.

 

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead.

No wonder there's nothing left.  
No wonder life feels like death.  
No faith in love survive.  
'Cause once you start nothings left to learn.

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead.

I try, wanna forgive but you lied all over again.  
So I can't forget, forget what you did and  
Now your words can't kill what's already dead. 

 

It was quick and steady, everything finding its own place. The look in each other’s eyes told them that they all wanted- not need to do this, and together. There was no way that Harry was letting any of them go. Each brought something that fits perfectly with everyone else’s counterparts. Like glue, their music, their love for it was going to bring them everything they ever wanted.

And secrets some can’t hide. Harry’s include. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> This is just most of the back story behind Control. The song is called Already Dead by Cherri Bomb.
> 
> Member is you hadn’t noticed are:
> 
> Harry- vocals
> 
> Josh- drums
> 
> Niall-guitar
> 
> Justin-bass
> 
> And I will be updating in due time.
> 
> -bye


End file.
